Emerald
Emerald is the second best ore in the game. But now because of removals and bugs, it can't be found naturally within the map. It used to be found in Treasure Chests which got removed recently, Sheldon which is currently bugged and doesn't drop anything, and the removed Emerald Rocks. It was added in the Emeralds Update. An Emerald Chest can be bought normally for 1,400 coins (as of 29 November 2019), and it yields 12 emeralds and several Essence. It is the most expensive chest in-game. Raw emerald can not be smelted, just like other ores such as pink diamond and crystal. Raw emeralds drop from Emerald Shellies, which spawn after killing Sheldon. Appearance It has the appearance of a green rock-shaped mineral. Obtaining Emerald used to be able to be obtained from Treasure Chests (Which spawn in the shipwreck event and drop 4-6 emeralds). But Treasure Chests seem to have been removed with the C1.2 update. You could also obtain Emeralds from the Sheldon at the Ice Island, next to Shelby. But a bug's arrival with the most recent arrival now makes it drop nothing at all. The only way as of now to obtain Emeralds is to purchase an Emerald Chest in the shop for coins or kill other players. Usage Emeralds can be used to craft Emerald Armor and the powerful Emerald Blade and more tools. Trivia * The Emerald was released in The Emerald Update. * It is arguable whether or not emerald is actually the hardest to obtain ore in the game. * It is the biggest ore in the game being approximately 75% bigger than raw magnetite and 125% - 150% bigger than normal raw ores such as iron, steel, crystal, and coal. Its size is about the same as a fire hide / normal hide * When Emeralds were released, a glitch appeared with this and the Iron Ore where the health of the ore would be set to 100 and look seriously depleted. However, this was fixed in the 5/17 update and now has 3,000 health. * Just like Crystal, Emeralds do not need to be smelted in order to craft certain items like armor. However this isn’t the case as of now. * You can also mine Emerald with bows (Crossbow, Iron Bow, etc.). * There used to be 3 Emerald Rocks in the cave of the Miserable God and each used to give 3 Emeralds each for a total of 9 Emeralds. ** This allowed server hoppers to easily obtain Emeralds. ** As of May 17th, 2018, two of the Emerald Rocks have been moved to different locations on the map and each only gives 1 Emerald. ** The 3 of them were completely removed in the Map Legacy Update. * A Magnetite Pickaxe or higher is required to mine Emerald Rock, making it the highest pickaxe requirement in the game, beating the Crystal Guardian. * Emerald is the heaviest ore in the game, telling you why you shouldn't carry too many emeralds. * As of the Legacy Map update on June 9th, 2018, there is currently no emerald ore to mine. Emerald can now only be obtained from treasure in shipwrecks and from Sheldon. * Emeralds are the 3th most powerful ore, beaten by void shards, because emerald blade is now a great alternative for a god rock, and gold ingots(gold is very important and you always need it when you're playing the game with rebirths. you will need gold for almost every advanced god item in the game. the reason emeralds are less to use then gold, is because you can only make armor, blade and a emerald bag at the moment with emeralds, while with gold you can interact with a LOT of stuff. * Gallery .|right]] Category:Stub Category:Ores Category:Emerald Items Category:Materials